My Shattered Dreams
by Meiri Doll
Summary: Rin dreams of being a sports-star & falling in love. With high grades and a new job babysitting Sesshomaru's son, she endures physical abuse... She's loosing her will to live. Will two silver-haired boys make her heart mend? AU
1. The tragic life of a highschool girl

My shattered Dreams 

**Prologue- A life to despise **

**A/N: **HEY! Here I have given you the prologue of the story! If you review a lot and fast HINT, HINT I'll post the very first chappie then next day. I'm looking for about 5 or more reviews! . Well, anyhow ENJOY!

Disclaimer- All the characters seen on "Inuyasha" are NOT mine! But of course I can make my own and those belong to me, so if you want to use them just ask!

* * *

Night arose from its slumber and decided to darken up the sky once again. 

In a quiet bar in Tokyo City, was a woman drinking with her friends, as they seemed to laugh about past memories? "Guys, it's eleven thirty and you guys REALLY have to go! Besides, Makoto don't you have to go see Rin?" a young man asked. His brown eyes showed compassion for the older woman.

"Rin who? You mean the little home wrecker who caused all my troubles? The little bitch can die for all I care!" she said as she laughed along with her drunken friends.

"Come on Makoto; don't talk about your daughter like that! She's not a home wrecker! She's a sweet girl!" the boy said again.

"'Ya only say that 'cause you wanna date her." she replied.

"Yes, I do, but you have to go home!" the boy said as he turned as light shade of pink.

"Fine Kohaku, I'll leave!" Makoto got up and walked off.

* * *

Rin sat in her room, doing her calculus homework as she sighed. She had seen the watch; it was time… time for her to be the martyr of an endless Odyssey. She knew her mother would come anytime, storming into the house, her job money wasted on liquor she drank at 'The Bar'. She'd insult her and beat her until her savage needs were fulfilled. 

"Sighs It's 11:30, anytime now…" Rin said with fear in her voice.

Rin was barely recovering from her mother's hits. She had told everyone that, the bruise she had acquired on her left hand was because she fell during volleyball practice. She had been lying to her friends, peers and teachers about all the bruises she had.

The true reason Rin had them was because her mother hit her. Not only that, but her mother blamed her for the death of her father. Her mother thought that if Rin wasn't born then her father wouldn't have gotten into his car **_drunken_** and died of a horrible car crash.

The door slammed closed as loud footsteps were heard.

* * *

"Rin? Where are you, you little bitch!" Makoto yelled. Rin ran downstairs as she faced her mother. Tears already shed, and she wasn't even touched. 

"YOU killed Hideki! Thanks to YOUR existence, I'm deprived of happiness!" Makoto yelled as she grabbed the young woman's hair and pulled it. She kept on pulling Rin's hair as Rin cried in despair.

"That's all you've ever done!" Makoto kicked Rin in her fragile ribs as she kicked her back and punched it. Rin gave a faint scream as she whimpered as she cried.

"I hope you die, you worthless little bitch!" Her mother said as she walked upstairs to her room.

* * *

Rin went to the table above her and grabbed the phone with her long hands. Her aching body, too much to even move. She dialed her cousin's Kagome's phone number. 

"Hello? Higurashi residence!" yes, it was Kagome.

"Kagome-san?" Rin asked, her voice was faint.

"Rin-chan? What's wrong you sound like…? Wait? Did untie Makoto hit you again?" She asked Rin sobbed lightly.

"No! But can you tell the school, I'm sick." She said.

"Rin shut up, you know it's not true! Rin?" Kagome asked since the other line was hung up.

Now Rin was lying to her own cousin… How tragic, tragic she's lowered to lying when she should sue her mom's ass for beating her. How she longed to see her mom suffer as much as she, but was she wishing pain and hurt on her mother? Her creator? She had no right…

**_Sometimes she wished she died…_**

**_She was obviously a burden to her mother,_**

**_She felt like her life held no love…_**

**_Or at least,_**

_**That's what she**_ **_thought…_**

End of Prologue-

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Compliments and constructive criticism are appreciated. And please REVIEW if you want the story to continue… I'd like to have 5 or more reviews!

More reviews Updates are faster


	2. This is how it is

_**My Shattered Dreams**_

_**By Cammy Rammy**_

_**Chap. 1- This is how it is **_

**_A/n: Hey! Sorry I took so long to update, but I just got DSL and I've been nuts about it! Well here's your second-requested chapter! oh by the way… this chapter has a flashback in Rin's past! _**

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters & story © 1996-2005 Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**

So after Makoto had beaten her daughter Rin, she left to her room to smoke a cigarette. How ironic, her mother could give a damn about her if she had a dead 16-year-old girl in her room (not that she was dead or anything).

'KEH, if I died she'd burry me in the backyard so the cops won't find me. No, she'd dump me on a garbage dump downtown. Or maybe set my carcass on fire.' The young woman thought as she cried on a fetal position.

Her body ached so much... so she decided to get up and go to her bed where she didn't hesitate to drift to sleep, it was the only place she lost her worries and sorrows.

**_DREAM Rin's POV _**

_As a child I got into a respected elementary schools in Tokyo city. Though I was one of the three kids out of 150 who had a **full** scholarship you still didn't care…_

**_You always reject me,_**

_**I try so hard to make you proud of me,**_

_**To curve those icy lips into a warm smile,**_

_**That's what I always wanted…**_

**_But I always failed…_**

_When I entered middle school I couldn't focus on the exams…father had died and my heart was torn. But somehow I applied and entered a prestigious middle school. I reached my 2nd year of Highschool (7th grade) and decided to play a sport, and made the JV volleyball team, something unheard of back then. I played captain in my 8th grade year… you never cared._

_**I try to get you to see me as something,**_

_**A human, your flesh and blood, your daughter.**_

_**But you push me aside,**_

_**Like a rag doll who's been endlessly abused…**_

_**In other words…**_

_**Like me…**_

_Since I was young you beat me, but when I reached my freshman year the beatings got severe…_

_**You can darken my day,**_

_**With your hateful comments…**_

_**They feel like a deadly sting in my heart.**_

Tonight (Also in the prologue) you have said the most hurtful comments. It shatters my heart to think that you'd treat me like this when I relieved you of paying more money and I relieved you of paying at all. If it wasn't for me, how would we live? You'd be broke if I didn't baby-sit for an elite company.

**_I want to die, but.._**

_**I'd like to know: do you want me?**_

_**Do you just hate me because you think I'm a mistake?**_

_**Tell me… I wanna know**_

**_Dream ends (Back to author's POV_**)

* * *

Rin awoke with tears flooding her face as she sobbed and realized she was fully awake. Today she didn't feel sore at all…guess she'd be able to attend school. 

'It's odd for mother not to leave me scarred,' she thought as she saw that she didn't have any bruises. Just the ones that were already recovering.

* * *

It was 7:05AM and her mom was gone, she walked down the stairs and noticed that her breakfast was made, it was still hot too. 

"Looks like mom woke up in a good mood!" she thought.

"Daddy I'm ready ok!" a small boy, about the age of 4 ran to his father's arms. His amber eyes looked happy as his father brushed off his silverfish colored bangs, revealing his happy eyes.

"So you ready to go to pre-k?"

"Yea daddy!" he shouted as he ran along. Suddenly the older man's cell rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Sesshomaru, it's your father, did you drive Shinta to school already?" Inutaisho asked him.

"I'm doing that right now Chichiue" he said as he took his son's hand. (Chichiue is what Sesshomaru calls his father. It basically means father, or dad…correct me if I'm wrong anyone! U.U)

"Keh! You're late Sesshomaru, I figured. A 22-yr-old _boy_ cannot take care of a child the proper way."

"Chichiue, you're making me even more late."

"Fine, but Izayoi can't take care of the pup, she's working as my accountant again."

"Nani!"

"Son, just hire a babysitter again."

"Alright. Well got to go Chichiue. Or else Shinta will bounce off my car."

click-

* * *

Finally had Rin Aizawa had finished her breakfast and put on her uniform when the doorbell rang as she went and opened the door and found a rather worried Kohaku at her doorstep. 

"Rin-chan, are you ok? Did Makoto hurt you again?" Kohaku asked as Rin smiled and shook her head.

"No. not yesterday, she was being so sweet to me. She didn't even bother me!" Rin lied as Kohaku out of nowhere held her in his arms.

"Rin you are so strong. I admire you for that." He smiled as she retuned the hug and smiled.

End of chap. 1-

**_A/n: I apologize for making this chapter so damn short! It was just there to introduce Shinta, Sesshomaru and Rin's POV towards her mother! But:_**

_**Will Sesshomaru meet Rin?**_

_**What will happen at school when Kagome sees Rin?**_

_**Why am I writing this fic to begin with?**_

_**LOL**_

_**I'd LOVE to thank: (No specific order)**_

hot stuff9807: thank you! I hope my fan think so too!

FluffysBijin05: yea it was supposed to be sad to begin with. The guy as you now know is Kohaku! O.O and yea Makoto (Rin's mom) is supposed to be a bitch! As you now can also tell by reading Rin's dream in the beginning. I love Beta-reading your fic and I'll start "recommending" fics to people so they can read other Sessh/Rin fics so our (Sessh/Rin fans) can expand our popularity and people get to see that they're a good couple!

Mika Rocker: Thanks so much Mika-Kun! Yea I'll try!

Ukyou Senshi: thanks Mindy-chan, I'll try to keep my fic up and you outta upload a fic missy! Your Kaiba/Serenity rocks and so does your Sessh/Rin!

rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: Sure! Sorry I took so damn long!

Spirit Demon: thanks so much!

imagine-me: thank you very much too!

Well I'd like to thank my reviewers and I hope you review this chapter and hopefully you can get your friends into my fic, which will be awesome!

CammyRammy-


	3. New change

_**My Shattered Dreams**_

**Chap. 2- New change **

**Disclaimer: **Rosies are red! Violets are blue! Inuyasha doesn't belong to me nor does he to you! . Just kidding!

* * *

After school (3:30-ish)

"Is this where the game is supposed to be Kagome? I mean we looked in 2 gyms already!" Inuyasha grumped madly.

He was mad because Kagome was going to her cousin Rin's volleyball game and got lost in the school. The school's name was Tokyo Highschool and it was by far one of the best schools in the country. Her cousin Rin had only joined because her intellectual skills are being challenged by this school's standards and the school's athletic team was just as good.

But the real reason Kagome came to see the young Highschool girl was because Kagome wanted to know what really happened to her cousin. Her aunt Makoto wasn't related to Mrs. Higurashi, since Mrs. Higurashi was Hideki's older sister.

"Inuyasha, I swear! I haven't been here in ages! I mean, Rin NEVER lets us set foot in her school, and you know—" she tried to say as he shut her nagging voice with a soft passionate kiss. She obviously kissed him back and was separated by the sound of a loud whistle followed by a loud cheer.

* * *

"Look, we found it! And look there's Sota and Kohaku by the stands!" Kagome said as she ran towards her brother and Kohaku.

"REALLY? She scored how many points?" Kagome asked with a mouth open.

"How many balls did she dig in to save for the game?" Inuyasha asked bewildered.

"Believe it! You know Rin is the star player of the varsity team and has been since 8th grade!" Kohaku said smiling. Inuyasha noticed this and grinned, deciding to taunt the boy.

"Why are _you_ smiling **punk**? She not _your_ **_girlfriend_**, and besides, I didn't know ya' **_liked_ **her?" Inuyasha teased as Kagome hit him with her bag. Kohaku just blushed as Sota patted his back.

"I GOT IT!" Rin yelled as she bumped a ball back to the opponent. One of the opponents spiked it back making Rin furious.

"MINE!" Rin yelled as the ball came straight to her and she somehow passed it to her teammate and she passed it back to Rin who spiked the ball. The opponents didn't see what hit them and the coach blew her whistle.

"Match between Tokyo high and Osaka high… winner Tokyo high!" she yelled as the schools sports announcers talked because this was being broadcasted live to the local TV station. (A/N: yes, the people in this school are very supportive of their sports! . )

* * *

Rin's friends and Kagome congratulated her. She was happy to see all of them; they all had a present to give her. Kohaku was the shyest to give his. He was the only one who'd given her flowers she actually liked. She hated roses, and thought they were annoying somehow. She liked dandelions better; they some way lighted up her day and made her feel a bit cheery.

Kagome was going to ask her cousin about what her mother did last night, but since Rin had shown up in school and sported no bruises, she thought that Rin must have really been sick.

Rin had said good-bye to everyone was she left home in her car. Her car was plain and simple. It was a small black Toyota.

She couldn't really afford any better, since her mother most of her money on alcohol, she was basically the one paying most of the house bills, and her own needs.

* * *

MEANWHILE… ( Takenuchi agencies)

A tall pale man walked out of his brand new sliver Porsche. He walked into an office and took a seat. A young woman approached the office and saw the man and fixed her self rapidly.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked in a sensual voice.

"Hello. I'm looking for a baby-sitter for my son." He said. At the word 'son' the young woman frowned a bit.

"Well, what type of baby-sitter do you want for your child sir?" she asked trying to make a conversation.

"A responsible type who wasn't a louse like the other baby-sitter you guys sent me. I want a baby-sitter who can actually take care of my son and not to her own needs. Plus I want the baby-sitter to be young so she can play with my son, I want her to drive, in case of an emergency, and I want her to be sweet and caring." The man told her, as if he described a type of ideal woman he wanted to live with.

"Well sir, I need your name to see your already existing file!" she said with a bright and radiant smile.

"My name is Sesshomaru Takashi." (A/n: I made up that last name! ;)

"Sesshomaru Takashi?" the lady said with almost a yell. There had been rumors that a man by that name had hired a baby-sitter from this very company and had humiliated her to death. The lady mentally whimpered as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, sir when do you need this baby-sitter to baby-sit?" she asked in curiosity. She wanted to know, so she could warn her girlfriends if THE BOSS asked, they could deny by saying couldn't or that they're already taking a case.

"Well, I need her all year. We're in October and I need a baby-sitter until November or December of next year." He said coldly. The lady wrote it down on a 'post it' and pinned it to his already existing folder.

"Well, Mr. Takashi, we'll have you a baby-sitter for tomorrow. We'll call to confirm the day you want her to start." The lady said while closing the folder. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Today is Friday, I need her by Monday at 7:00 PM and I need her to stay until 11:00PM, if I take any longer, she'll be paid extra, you know over time." He said with a serious face.

"Sir, I don't want to imply but what's the amount you're paying the new baby-sitter?" she asked with greed in her mind. As everyone knew he was vice president and 1st-in-line heir of his father's company. The man was stinkin' filthy rich! He could afford a pool made of gold and more!

"I'm seeing 30 an hour, so it'd be 120 for a night. Most people don't pay that much." He said with a bored face. Of course Sesshomaru Takashi was bored; he hated being questioned, but enjoyed questioning others. (A/N: Look, I'm not a grown-up so I have no idea of how many adults pay people to baby-sit!)

The lady's mouth was a perfectly round O. She noticed Sesshomaru was bored so she thanked him for coming and he was out on his way.

* * *

Inuyasha's house…

Since Inuyasha was the youngest of Inutaisho's son's he decided to still have Inuyasha live with him and his wife Izayoi. Plus, Inuyasha was never the 'responsible' type. So his parents feared that if they let him buy a place of his own he might get arrested for throwing an illegal party or burning his place or something. But Sesshomaru had a place of his own for two reasons. One, he acted twice his own age, unlike Inuyasha who acted ½ his own. And also, Sesshomaru was married and has a son named Shinta.

"Hey, dad? Pass the soy sauce!" Inuyasha asked his dad as he passed him the sauce.

"Inuyasha, is your mother still cooking?" Inutaisho asked.

"I remember her saying she was making cake for the little rascal who's coming over." Inuyasha said with a laugh. Though Sesshomaru and him had their differences and hated each other's guts, Inuyasha loved Shinta as if he was his own son.

"Yes, Izayoi said something about Sesshomaru coming over. It's good to see him home again. Maybe he can watch the football game with us." Inutaisho said happily. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Do you really think the ice prince watches football? I think he's more interested in reading the stock market." Inuyasha joked as him and his father laughed. The stopped laughing when Izayoi came in the room, and they both ate their ramen. A/n: Inuyasha and Inutaisho have a thing for ramen

"So, Izayoi, a little bird told me you invited Sesshomaru and Shinta for dinner?" Inutaisho asked. He knew his wife had been trying to win Sesshomaru's heart ever since he started to date her. Sesshomaru never caved in but he still respected her.

"Indeed I did. I thought it be a nice thing to have the whole family together for once." She said and closed her eyes.

"Well, most of us anyhow." She said sadly. Izayoi was the one who had basically hooked Sesshomaru and Kagura as boyfriend and girlfriend. She knew they really loved each other, so when Sesshomaru told them he proposed to Kagura; she was the 1st to agree.

"Yea, I know. Kagome isn't here—" Inuyasha said and placed a hand on his mouth. His parents never knew about Kagome, and neither did any one in his family. His dad looked puzzled and his mother raised and eyebrow and smiled slyly.

"Kagome? Who is that sweety? Why do you consider this girl a part of the family?" Izayoi asked trying to get her son to spill the beans.

"_Kagome_? Did I say that? I meant to say **_Kagura_** isn't here and I miss her. She was a very good woman." He lied.

"Inuyasha, you're lying. Even Inutaisho can tell you're lying." She said flatly.

"Hey! Are you calling me dumb Izayoi?" Inutaisho asked as they both laughed. Inuyasha sighed with relief since his parents might touch another subject.

"So honey, who's Kagome?" Izayoi asked as Inutaisho backed her up.

"Yes, we want to know?" he said. Inuyasha muttered curses at his own mouth and then…

"HI EVERYONE!" a small voice said. Inuyasha and the rest looked down at the small boy.

"Hi Shinta!" Izayoi said as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back and ran to his grandfather and uncle.

"Where's the ice prince?" Inuyasha asked when Sesshomaru came in the dining room.

"Here little bro." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat.

"Sesshomaru, son, it's so nice of you to come and bring Shinta. He's a hyper one isn't he?" Inutaisho said with laughter as Sesshomaru nodded slightly.

"Guess what? I'm getting a baby-sitter!" Shinta exclaimed as Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we know baby!" The older woman spoke happily.

"Well, what are we going to eat? I hope I don't have to eat the 'ramen diet' that dad and Inuyasha eat." Sesshomaru said as Izayoi giggled.

"No, we have other food. Do you want miso soup or grilled chicken?" she asked.

"Miso soup."

"Nana Izayoi, can I have a dessert when I'm done?" Shinta asked.

"Yup! I made chocolate cake for dessert." She said as she handed Shinta his dinner.

* * *

Rin drove home and was now finishing her homework. Thank goodness her mother was on trip to Kyoto for a week, concerning her job. A week without that woman made Rin the happiest woman on earth.

Happy, the young girl was watching volleyball games from the 'The Volleyball World Championship'. (It does exist.)

"Dammit AYAKA! SPIKE IT!" Rin yelled. She was very competitive with sports. It was something she got from her dad. They would watch sports matches and get all worked up.

"YES! You rock Ayaka Takashi!" she yelled as her phone rang.

She walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hi can I speak to Rin Aizawa?"

"This is her. What do you want?" she asked.

"Please come to Takenuchi agencies now, we have gotten a case for you." the lady said as she hung up. Rin cursed atthe phone. She wanted to stay home right now. So she put on some jeans and a tank top and headed towards the agency.

* * *

"120 per night?" The baby-sitter yelled as the same woman who attended Sesshomaru nodded.

"But this is the same guy who humiliated Ann!" one yelled.

"Well, who here wants to take the case?" the lady asked. All were quiet.

"Give it to the new girl. I don't like her anyhow. She's _ALWAYS_ on TV. Playing her sports and stuff." Another woman added jealous.

Just at that Rin came in with headphones. Everyone looked at her. The lady approached Rin as she took them off.

"Here you go Miss Aizawa! This is the case folder and the amount you'll make. Do you take it or leave it?" the lady asked her. Rin looked at the portfolio and gasped.

"Holy crap! Now why didn't you guys take this case? The payment is a lot!" she said.

"Rin, we all have a case and this person wants the baby-sitter to do this Mon. through Fri. and besides, this doesn't get in the way of your volleyball or school." A lady said.

"Fine I'll take it." Rin said as she left the place.

"I hope he gives it good to her." One said.

"Yea, I know, she's such a goodie-goodie" another laughed.

End of Chap. 2

A/n: Sorry this chapter was so long, but I needed to make clear that Rin plays volleyball and Sesshomaru got his baby-sitter!

_**CHAPTER PREVIEW:**_

_**Chap. 3- Tears of a maiden and an unexpected date?**_

_You see, Inuyasha was finally going to introduce Kagome as his girlfriend to Izayoi and Inutaisho. _

_1)"Kohaku-Kun! Hi! What's new?" she said with glee_.

"_Nothing much, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go eat dinner with me tonight a fancy restaurant that opened up, not too far from here?" he asked shyly._

"_Wait, are you asking me on a date?" she said._

"_Yea, I guess." He said._

_2)"Yea, scoffs a poor one. This wench couldn't afford a decent pair of shoes is she wished so." He said with a superior tone. This gave Inuyasha's parents a whole new vision of her. Or at least Sesshomaru thought so_

_3) "Kagome, I don't care what the ice prince says or my parents. Look, I love you for who you are, not for what you have. If my brother wants to disown me then let it be. I prefer to be normal and with you than a billionaire and be without you. I love you Kagome. Marry me." He said to her_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

InuObbsessed o.o: thanks for all the compliments

KitKat07: Yea, I liked the fact that he had a little kid too!

usagigreenleaf657: Thank you very much! I hope this fic turns out to be really good!

Crazy in love with sesshomaru1: Sesshomaru is only loving to his son, you'll see the REAL him next chapter.

harryptaxd204: Thank you so much

Ukyou Senshi: Thanks so much Min-Min! Yea, I need to update my new fic!

rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: Hope this chappie made for the LONG wait that I put you reader through.

Angel Dream Aino: thanks for the reviews Daisy!

_**WELL PLZ REVIEW! **_


	4. Tears of a maiden and an unexpected date...

_My Shattered Dreams_

**Chap. 3- Tears of a maiden and an unexpected date?**

**A/n**- Thanks for all of your reviews! Anyhow, this chapter might make you think Sesshomaru is a little annoying, but this is how the story line goes! And this chapter revolves a lot around Inuyasha and Kagome, and still no sing of Makoto! All the questions you guys have asked me are on the ending A/n at the end of the chappie!

**Disclaimer-** I **don't** own Inuyasha or any other anime out now… if I did, this would be on TV and be a lot cooler. Plus I'd make Jaken die; he gets on my nerves. (Sorry Jaken fans… any out there?)

* * *

The next day…

Rin had spent the whole day with Kagome shopping for her clothes and shoes, not to mention make-up and some new jewelry. You see, Inuyasha was finally going to introduce Kagome as his girlfriend to Izayoi and Inutaisho.

Kagome looked beautiful as she got made-over by Rin. She was wearing a spaghetti stringed long baby pink dress that had small sparkles. Her shoes were black spiked-heeled sandals.

Her hair was done in two buns and some strings of her hair were slightly curled making her look like a beauty. Rin had given her light pink eye shadow and some light black eyeliner. Her cheeks had barely any blush on and her perfume smelled great. With that, she had sparkly white diamond chandelier earrings with a matching little pendant.

* * *

Inuyasha had promised to pick Kagome up at 6:30PM and it was already 6:25PM. Kagome was nervous and was about to have a fit.

"Oh come on! It's just Inuyasha's parents, how abnormal can they be?" Rin asked with sarcasm. She knew Inuyasha was a bit rude and moody, but a nice guy.

"_(Sighs)_ Rin, I never wanted to tell you this but Inuyasha's parents **_own_** the company, ONICORP INC!" Kagome said and Rin gasped.

"OMNICORP INC. Are you **_damn serious_**? The owners of the company are **freakin' rich**! You never said _Inuyasha_ was **_rich_**?" Rin said shouting. The doorbell rang and Rin ran to open it.

Inuyasha stood at the doorway casually leaning on the dragon statue Kagome's grandpa had bought. Rin smiled when she saw him and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, runt, you're messing up the suit!" Inuyasha yelled. Rin just smiled as she noticed his black suit. It looked **_really_** expensive.

"Hey, Inuyasha? How come you never told me you were **rich**?" Rin asked with eyes shimmering and yelling.

"Because, I'm **not**. My _parents_ and the _ice prince_ are. I'm just an executive in there. He said.

"_Ice prince_?" Kagome and Rin wondered aloud.

"Yea. He's my older _brother_. You'll be meeting him and his son today."

Inuyasha finally realized what his beloved girlfriend was wearing and let an 'oh'. He just smiled and took her arm as the left, looking elegant as ever. Rin just sighed and wished she'd have a date as handsome and elegant and perfect as Inuyasha. How she wanted to escape the dreaded household she lived in, sleeping two rooms away from her mother who could some day end up in the newspaper for 'accidentally killing her daughter'

* * *

Since Kagome and Inuyasha were going to be busy with their dinner date, she left the Higurashi house and headed towards her own. The house was going to be alone anyhow since her mother was doing business in Kyoto. Her mother worked as an interior designer.

Rin walked to her house when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Miyazawa residence." Rin said.

"Hi Rin." A voice said.

"Kohaku-Kun! Hi! What's new?" she said with glee.

"Nothing much, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go eat dinner with me tonight a fancy restaurant that opened up, not too far from here?" he asked shyly.

"Wait, are you asking me on a date?" she said.

"Yea, I guess." He said.

"Umm, well, OK!" she said happy, she finally had something to do.

"OK, I'll pick you up in an hour, I know women need time to get dressed." He said.

"Sure! But, how fancy is this going to be? I don't want to show up and look like a fool." She said in curiosity.

"Well, dress as fancy as you can and so will I. My sister Sango works there on the weekends so she booked me in. but she said only people with thick wallets go there." He said with a laugh.

"Thanks so much for going through this." Rin said sweetly and hung up.

* * *

Rin was not of dressing neither casual nor fancy nonetheless. She always hated dresses for they were an excuse to keep her from doing gestures that she would with pants and they were plainly annoying to her.

But of course she had bought a dress when she went shopping with Kagome. She was forced to say the least, but she loved the dress. Also, the shoes that Kagome bought her to match the dress, and the earrings and the little diamond pendant that her mother left matched perfectly. Her hair had to also be done. She needed to do something to it… but what?

* * *

In less than 15 minutes, Rin's hair was done. She has showered quickly and blow-dried her hair. Her hair was layered to begin with so she had styled the layers that surrounded her face inwards, and the rest was tied in a beautiful bun. Basically her hair coming out of the front of her head looked like layered bangs.

Her dress was a lovely midnight blue color that reached her ankles. The dress, suiting the summer-coming-to-fall weather was a halter style. Thought it showed some of Rin's cleavage it gave her the chance to sport off her mother's diamond pendant. The golden chain was very thin and the diamond was a medium size. Her earrings were the same size. Her shoes were heeled white sandals with a small pink rose in between her toe and her index finder. (A/n: people the diamonds are no bigger than a small pea! . )

Rin looked at herself in the mirror and satisfied with the results she smiled and put on some lip-gloss and did her eye shadow.

* * *

Kohaku was at the door, his poor heart was about to leap out of his mouth and run. He ringed the doorbell as the door opened by itself. Behind it, Rin was there with her arms extended out to hug him hello. Kohaku was left speechless.

"What's wrong? Did I over do it?" she asked while she checked Kohaku.

He was wearing an outfit similar to Inuyasha's except that Inuyasha's looked more expensive. He had red roses in his hands and he motioned them towards her. Though she didn't really like roses she accepted them and hugged him. He smelled her soft perfume small and she noticed his.

"I don't think you over did it." He said letting her go. She smiled and took his arm.

* * *

At Inuyasha's car… 

It had been about an hour since Inuyasha and Kagome were going to his parent's house. Kagome lived far from Inuyasha though they used to attend the same Highschool. Inuyasha was at the highway cursing at the sudden traffic jam that they caught them in.

"Inuyasha relax." Kagome said as she let out a smile. With her words he let out a pout and his cell rang.

"YO." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Is that any way to speak to you mother young man?" Izayoi said madly. Inuyasha apologized to her and she spoke again.

"Where are you? Inutaisho and I are waiting for you and Sesshomaru, have you two decided to ditch us?" she said Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the ice prince isn't there? He's always so PUNCTUAL." He said with sarcasm surging.

"Well, anyhow, are you coming?" she said and Inuyasha told her he was.

"I can't wait to **meet**—I mean _see_ the surprise you have for us! Well toddles sweetheart!" with that she hung up.

* * *

The jam was over and Inuyasha finally reached his parents' house, Kagome just 'wowed' at the mere sight of it. The house was a large mansion with gates that the guard opened up for Inuyasha. He parked the car and saw his brother's there too.

"Guess the ice prince is here already." He muttered madly. Sesshomaru seemed to be perfect compared to Inuyasha, yet to Inuyasha's eye, he lived a dammed life.

"Why do you call him that?" Kagome asked.

"You will see for your self." he answered.

* * *

At the restaurant… 

Kohaku had greeted his sister Sango and thanked her a billion times for doing her this favor. She just smiled and told him that Rin is very beautiful and she seemed nice.

So, now Kohaku was in a table with Rin about to order. The restaurant was a fancy Italian one. Rin opened her menu and the waiter came.

"So, what will you two order?" he said while smiling at Rin.

"Let me have plate of shrimp fetuchini!" Rin said and smiled back.

"I'll have some ravioli and some fetuchini." Kohaku said and the waiter wrote it down.

"Anything to drink, ma'am… sir?"

"Some white wine." Kohaku said.

"Please make it sweet, I don't really like it dry." Rin told the waiter.

"Sure…"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked together to the door, hand in hand. Inuyasha rang the doorbell as Kagome hid behind him, feeling a bit shy. A butler opened the door and greeted them.

As they walked in the house Kagome gasped at the size of the house. Sure outside it looked big, but in inside was HUGE! The house looked incredibly clean. As Kagome was admiring the house she was a little boy running around the entrance. He ran to Inuyasha's arms and smiled.

"Uncle Inuyasha! I missed you!" the boy smiled and Inuyasha chuckled.

The boy has short white/silver hair, messy bangs. His eyes, an amber/yellow color. The boy's eyes seemed to widen and his broad smile covered a few freckles he had by his nose. He looked a lot like Inuyasha though he lacked the puppy ears.

"Hello Shinta!" Inuyasha said and hugged the boy. Shinta noticed Kagome by Inuyasha's side and dug his head in Inuyasha's chest. Kagome smiled and bent over patting the boy's head.

"Who's this little sweetheart?" Kagome patted the boys' hair.

"He's my brother's boy." Inuyasha said with kindness in his tone.

"Wow, I never knew your brother was a father." Kagome said.

When she said that, the boy leaped out of Inuyasha's arms, and ran to the other side of the room. There a tall handsome man stood there. His hair resembled Inuyasha's but his had a deeper silver tone. His high cheek bones, and his cold amber eyes. Obviously to any woman, this man was 10 times more handsome than Inuyasha himself. But for her, Inuyasha was her only man.

"Oh, I see the ice prince is _really_ here." Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru gave an exasperated sigh and spoke.

"Yes I am. But who is this? Another wench you have decided to bring here? She is not of aristocracy, I can tell you that." He said rudely. His words were cold, simple and to the point.

"Shut will you. And she is not my wench. But speaking of them, you 'outta get your self a new one." He yelled madly.

"If she is not your wench then what is she?" he asked, totally avoiding his insult. It had hurt him though.

"She is my girlfriend and soon to be—" Inuyasha said when Izayoi came out.

"Oh my, my, my! Who is this young lady son? I must meet her!" Izayoi said with a smile on her face.

"Why don't we all meet her inside." Inuyasha said as he drove Kagome into the dining room.

* * *

At the dining room, Kagome had met Inutaisho, and Izayoi. She got to know Shinta a bit better and didn't know a single thing about Inuyasha's rude brother. In fact, he kept his mouth shut throughout dinner.

"So, Kagome, it nice to know that you're Inuyasha's girlfriend. It's nice of him to finally bring a girlfriend in after 4 years." Izayoi said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's face dropped a bit. Shinta spoke.

"Nanny, we weren't supposed to talk about mommy and Kikyo in the table." He said. Inuyasha chuckled some.

"Come to think of it, Kagome resembles her a lot." Inutaisho said. Kagome was a bit pissed off that they'd compare her, but hey, they could be in-laws soon.

"I like that dress Kagome." Izayoi said. "It makes you look prettier, like a princess." She complimented.

"Yea, who designed it for you?" Sesshomaru said cruelly.

"My daddy's designer has a funny name, it's Armani!" Shinta said laughing.

"Well, I don't have a designer, I just buy what ever I think it's cute and on sale at the store!" Kagome exclaimed a bit irritated. She REALLY felt bad for Sesshomaru's wife/love/etc.

"That's a girl! She spends her money the right way!" Izayoi said laughing with Kagome.

"Yes, the girl is frugal, I like her." Inutaisho said with glee.

"Frugal, is that a bad thing?" Shinta asked.

"No, it means that she knows what to spend on, not like any dumb stuff like me!" Izayoi said and Shinta nodded.

"Nanny takes a WHOLE hour trying on suits!" he said, everyone laughed, but Sesshomaru. It seemed he was trying to put her down, in any way possible. Finally, he told Shinta to go out side and stood up.

"Mother, father, I cannot accept Kagome in our family." He finally spoke up. His parents raised an eyebrow.

"Why not son?" Inutaisho said and went on. "She looks like she must come from a good family!"

"Yea, (scoffs) a poor one. This wench couldn't afford a decent pair of shoes is she wished so." He said with a superior tone. This gave Inuyasha's parents a whole new vision of her. Or at least Sesshomaru thought so.

"Inuyasha, Kagome I'd like to talk about this later after we give this some thought." Izayoi said, she shook Kagome's hand, secretly giving her a piece of paper. Inutaisho did the same, but didn't give her a note.

* * *

Devastated, Kagome went home after a cab dropped her off, a block away. Her eyes were teary and her voice was scratchy. She walked back to the shrine as she opened the door, found a note on the paper.

**_Kagome,_**

_**Went to my house. Bored as hell with out flames. Well, CYA tomorrow! I hope to find out how the date turned out and to see if you're the future wife of Inuyasha!**_

_**XOXOXOX Rin**_

Kagome sighed sadly by reading Rin's letter. The only thing she could do now was cry. She remembered the note Izayoi had given her, which was now on her purse, but she decided to ignore it for now. Suddenly she heard the lock open. Someone was coming in the house? She noticed it was Rin, who was wearing the elegant dress She'd convince her to buy.

"Kagome-San, what's wrong?" Rin said as ran to her cousin. Kagome just dug her head on Rin's dress and started to cry.

"(Sniffs) Inuyasha and I are through." Kagome said while she sobbed. Rin looked furious.

"How the hell did you two break up?" Rin yelled.

"It was him… he broke us up." Kagome said crying even harder.

"Who?" Rin asked befuddled.

At the moment Kagome was going to speak, someone rang the doorbell and called Kagome's name.

"It's Inuyasha." She said pushing Rin aside and hid in the kitchen. Inuyasha knocked the door angrily. Rin went to answer it.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha." She said coolly.

"Rin, where's Kagome?" he asked mad.

"Not here." She said to make Kagome believe she was denying her. Yet she pointed to the kitchen door.

'She's in the closet…' Rin whispered softly in his ear. He nodded and Rin walked to the kitchen, and made Inuyasha hide behind the kitchen door.

"He left." Rin said Kagome came out of her hiding place. Her eyes were beet red and so was her nose. Inuyasha hopped out of the kitchen door and embraced her. Not giving her time to free herself from his strong arms.

"Kagome, I don't care what the ice prince says or my parents. Look, I love you for who you are, not for what you have. If my brother wants to dis-owe me then let it be. I prefer to be normal and with you than a billionaire and be without you. I love you Kagome. Marry me." He said to her.

Such words made both Rin and Kagome blush. He took a ring out of his pocket. Kagome and Rin gasped in amazement.

"I love you too Inuyasha, no matter what. And I'd be happy to marry you." Kagome said while she buried her head on his well-built chest. Of course he placed the ring on Kagome's finger.

"How cute." Rin said and left. She always wished to have a man say those words to her. How she longed for a man who could steal her heart without her knowing it. How she wished that man could come to her life around now.

_ Little did she know…_

_** End of chap.3**_

* * *

**A/n**- this chappie was a LONG one! Beating the record I've counted so far! 13 PAGES! (Dances like a moron) Well, anyhow. The next chappie skips to Monday, where we get to see the clash of Rin and Sesshomaru. And well, who is this guy? Rin's BF? 0.0

_**(PLZ READ THE Special Thanks to answer your questions! And the Chapter 3 preview!)**_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_

rin-almighty-yaoi-lover: Your welcome! Thanks for your support!

Ukyou Senshi: Thanks Mindy!

harryptaxd204: Thank you!

imagine-me: I'll try to update oki!

sesslover101: I do have one, called HEART BREAKER! Please read and review it!

InuObbsessed o.o: I'm trying!

SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: this IS a Sessh/Rin but I'm building up the drama, next chapter Rin and Sessh meet!

sphinx: Kagura and Sessh, their relationship will come into the light soon

Mitsue: Glad to know you like my fic!

an innocent reviewer: I do need to do research! ;;; I never worked as a babysitter! Lol! What do you consider high pay so I can change it in my fic? Yea, the story is supposed to be a little humorous!

Alesandra: Thanks so much, well here's chapter 4

Henry: I'm so speechless… you read my fic after you criticized me of all my work… Thanks so much Henry!

**_CHAPTER 3- 1st day on the job, Inuyasha what are you—?_**

1._"It's not a game, I really love her…" Kyou said._

2._"Hi, my name is Rin Miyazawa and I'm here to baby-sit Shinta!" she said trying to smile at him. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes._

3. _"Rin. I don't like It." Shinta said with a stone cold face, exactly like his father's._

_4._ _"Inuyasha is right, you ARE a jackass." She said madly. _

_"Inuyasha is already brainwashed by that dirty poor wench. Quite sad really if you—" he said when Rin directed a smack right at his face. He felt his face sting as if it was going to bleed any second._


	5. 1st day on the job, Inuyasha what are yo...

My Shattered Dreams 

**Chap. 4- 1st day on the job, Inuyasha what are you—? **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have MONEY! TT

A/n: SRY I haven't updated in about 3 months, but I had finals! School is over so I'll be updating pretty soon! Hope you can understand!

Monday, Rin headed to Highschool as usual, her mother was still on her business trip. Her car seemed to be working fine, though it had been a real pest last week. She parked her car in the Highschool parking, she found her best friend there.

"Hey, Asami!" Rin said while smiling at her friend. Her friend squealed as she jumped in place.

"What's wrong? Do you have to pee or something?" Rin asked puzzled.

"NO! Kohaku Taija was at YOUR game! And he told me to tell you if you wanted to see you by the lockers!" Asami said while Rin smiled a bit.

"Oh come on! You can't deny the fact that Kohaku Taija likes you. Every boy likes you! Kohaku-Kun loves you!" Asami said while smiling broadly. What she didn't know was, that Rin had already gone on a wonderful "date" with Kohaku-kun!

"Whatever." Rin said blushing recalling the date as they headed to their lockers. Only to find Kohaku standing there smiling at Rin.

"Hello Rin." He said softly. A tone that would make any girl melt, but Rin just thought he was only being friendly.

"Hey." She said while opening her locker and placing books in her backpack. He leaned a bit closer and smiled at her.

"You wanna do something?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah. I can't today, I have a baby-sitting job to do." She said.

"How about on Tuesday?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said and walked off.

"She's playing 'hard to get', so play along her game, she's like that. Besides, do you even like her?" Asami asked.

"It's not a game, I really love her…" Kohaku whispered sadden by Rin's unusual rude behavior.

After having to be interviewed by the school press, about their win 5-25, Rin had to go to her practice. It took time from 3:00pm to 6:00. Giving her a lapse to take a shower and go to work.

She drove to her job site and parked her car near the house. She gasped a bit. The house was huge! I mean, it wasn't a mansion, but the house was big and luxurious. Rin walked to the door and rang the doorbell.

Rin thought the door was opened ajar by itself since she did not acknowledge the small presence beneath her. The young boy pulled Rin's pants and she looked below.

"HI! Are your mommy or daddy home?" Rin asked with the nicest tone she has ever used. The pair of small amber eyes looked at her adorably. The boy kept on staring at her until someone opened the door all the way, starting at her as if she was an inferior.

A beautiful man with long sliver hair and amber eyes, like a replica of the kid whom she'd spoken to. But his eyes, they were icy and arrogant.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, with an irritated tone.

"Hi, my name is Rin Miyazawa and I'm here to baby-sit Shinta!" she said trying to smile at him. Sesshomaru mentally rolled his eyes. He DESPISED hypocrites and she was acting like one. He was about to give off a piece of his mind when Shinta interrupted.

"HI! I'm Shinta! I hope we have fun!" he said as he smiled broadly.

"I hope so too Shinta!" Rin said smiling back at him. It was easier for her to smile at the kid than at the man.

"So, I'm guessing you're his older brother right?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked a tad angry.

"I'm his _father_." He said coldly. Not seconds passed as he motioned her to go inside. The house was a mess. Papers were everywhere, and there seemed to more phones in this house than there was at a customer service hot line.

"It must be rude of my behalf. My name is Sesshomaru Takashi. You may call me by my last name only." He said making himself clear.

"Yes, Mr. Takashi." She said.

"My son has had dinner with me already. His bedtime is at 8:30 or 8:45 at the least. You may read him a story from the bookshelf in his room. Play with him, watch TV with him but don't loose sight of him. You may eat anything on the fridge and use the phone for emergencies. Do not call your lousy friends and dis-attend my son. Am I making myself clear?" he asked. She nodded in scare and in understanding.

Sesshomaru saw his son tugging the end of his pants and picked him up.

"What's wrong Shinta?" he asked with a sudden kindness in his tone.

"Are you coming back daddy?" he asked. Sesshomaru chuckled and spoke back to his worried son.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't I wouldn't be paying her right?" Sesshomaru said while the boy nuzzled his head on his father's chest. Sesshomaru smiled a bit and put the boy down.

"Oh, before I forget, Miss Miyazawa, my brother will be coming to pay my son a visit. If he brings ramen, please take it home with you or throw it out without him noticing It." he said.

"HOW COME DADDY?" Shinta whined with tears beginning to come out of the corner of his little eyes.

"Well, let's say your uncle believes that ramen is one of the **_2_** basic food groups. And the other basic group would be Soda, and let's say I don't agree with his beliefs towards nutrition." He informed his son as Rin mentally giggled, thinking of Inuyasha, but no way those two were related.

"I see. I'll do as you say Mr. Takashi." Rin said as Sesshomaru picked his briefcase kissed his son in his forehead and left.

It had been about ½ an hour since Shinta and Rin had played a game called 'memory'. Shinta had beaten Rin in about twice already; Rin was very bad at games like this, so bad that a little kid could beat her at it.

"O0o0o0! I win!" Shinta said while he collected the last 2 cards.

"Dang!" Rin said. The boy smiled and patted her back.

"It's OK! Umm, what was your name again?" he said scratching his head. It was amazing that this same kid can remember the locations of 34 cards and not a simple 3-letter name.

"My name is Rin!" she said. "Easy name huh?" she said.

"Rin. I don't like It." Shinta said with a stone cold face, exactly like his father's. Rin's face dropped to the ground.

"Well, then what do you wanna call me?" she asked a bit confused.

"Rinny-Rin!" he said smiling as he ran and glomped her.

"Rinny Rin? I like it too." She said as she tickled the small boy who tried to break loose. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rin stopped torturing the boy and opened the door and gasped in amazement.

"INUYASHA!" she yelled. Shinta blinked innocently by seeing that his 'Rinny-Rin' knew his uncle Inu. No way! he was related to that stone-cold man!

"Rin? What the hell are **_you _**doing here?" he said, resembling his nephew's expression.

"I am the baby-sitter!" she yelled. Inuyasha laughed, pointing at her.

"**_You_**? The _ice prince_ left **_you_** in charge of _his_ kid, whom **not** even _my mom_ can _take care of_?" he said.

"_Ice prince_? You mean Mr. Takashi is your brother?" she stuttered.

"(Scoff) half brother to be precise. But haven't you seen Kagome's Highschool pictures? My last name is Takashi!" he said.

"You two know each other?" Shinta asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said as he picked Shinta up. "She's Kagome's cousin. Remember Kagome? My fiancé?" Inuyasha asked.

"You mean that nice lady daddy was being funny to? I like her! She's not an incompetent like Jan-San Jaken!" the boy said, leaving Rin and Inuyasha's, mouth open. Such vocabulary for a little boy, wow…

"Sweetheart, where did you get that word from?" Rin asked.

"Daddy was arguing over the phone with the wolf man, and he said that the wolf man's employees were utterly incompetent. He likes that word! He says everyone who can never do the job right is an incompetent." He said.

"Figures. Sesshomaru is a jackass. And its he's not a wolf, he's a Wulf. Even thought I hate Koga Wulf with all my guts!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! This is a impressionable child! Nor you or your brother can say those words or he'll repeat them and make you guys look like real You-know-what's in front of other people!" She said. Inuyasha pouted as he picked up a bag from the ground.

"I bought the boy, cereal. Sesshomaru is an ass when it comes to eating. He's a damn carnivore! And he believes in **_7_** food groups! Not 2!" Inuyasha said as he took out a box of CHERRIOS. Rin smacked her head; Inuyasha had totally ignored her comment of 'impressionable children'

"I also bought him some snacks he can have. Like I said, his father is too strict when it comes to eating." He said as he took out fruit snacks and chips.

"Gee, thanks!" Shinta said as he hugged his uncle.

"I also bought ramen." he finished off his list as Rin stared at him and he put the ramen away.

Inuyasha stayed long enough to help Rin bathe Shinta and put him to sleep. Then he helped her to clean his brother's mess, pouting of course. They had cleaned off all the papers and organized them, vacuumed the rugs, cleaned the windows and mirrors and put the phones back into their chargers.

At around 10:00PM Inuyasha left, leaving Rin watching a volleyball game. She made herself comfortable on the couch as she leaned her head to the side of the couch and her feet barely touching the floor.

Sesshomaru got back from his damn meeting. He was mad because a man had cost him $100,000 on stocks. If his father found out he was gonna wig. He took a deep breath before going into his house. He found everything squeaky clean, the TV on a VERY low volume and a sleeping baby-sitter. She looked peaceful, but he HAD to wake her up. He touched her shoulder and she woke up in an instant.

"Sir! I'm sorry, I fell asleep! I was just so tired I…" she said as he hushed her.

"Shinta is sleeping remember? We have to hush!" he said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said.

"Why did you clean the house?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Well, Inuyasha helped me, and besides, you can't raise a kid in a pigsty." She nagged pointing a demanding finger at him.

"Inuyasha? You've gotten really friendly with my brother haven't you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no! I knew him since I was a kid! He was my cousin's best friend and she's his fiancé now." She said and went on. "It's nice to meet one of his brothers!" she smiled as his face dropped. There was NO way Inuyasha was getting married to that poor wench.

"You mean to tell me he's getting married to that poor wench?" he said, Rin was angry at his comment.

"What? Kagome is NOT a wench! (Pauses) So you are the jerk who made my cuz cry!" Rin yelled.

"Well, that's what she gets for trying to be a little gold digger." Sesshomaru replied with a mad tone.

"What? Kagome loves Inuyasha!"

"Yea, but she loves his money even more!" he laughed.

"Inuyasha is right, you ARE a jackass." She said madly.

"Inuyasha is already brainwashed by that dirty poor wench. Quite sad really if you—" he said when Rin directed a smack right at his face. He felt his face sting as if it was going to bleed any second, it hurt like shit.

"I will **not** let **_you_** speak of **my family** in such manner! Who the hell do you think you are? You conniving ass!" she yelled and left, accidentally slamming the door.

'What a jerk!' she thought as she left.

End of Chap.4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! You readers make me so happy with all of your reviews!

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

WhiteWolfNioko: (I love you name!) yea, Rin does go through a lot and you know, that's somewhat the moral of this fic. "Even though you go through a lot, you'll be rewarded soon enough" (and soon, ain't so soon for our Rinny-Rin)

InuObbsessed o.o: Don't worry, I updated! Thank you so much for reading!

Imagine-me: Well I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

SesshouMaru-sama's Rin: I was very hungry when I read it too… it was fun making the characters eat Italian cusine when they're Japanese! But, that's how it goes right?

mitsue: Thank you so much for sending me that lil' extra info! I'll use it well! .

Alesandra: Hey! Thanks for your review! How's Italy treating you? Well, yea, Heart Breaker is my other Rin/Sessh fic! If anyone wants to check it out, you're more than welcome to!

Lain: Yea, you know I cried some when I made chapter 2! (I am such a dork)

Angel Dream Aino '& SMELLY BOOT and Friends': Thanks so much for your support! Tell Sel that I said hi! Hope you guys are doing well, check my Livejournal (the link is on my profile!) I LOVE MCR too! I'm seeing them on concertw/ Green Day! My life is WHOLE!

Ren: Glad to know your life doesn't suck as much as Rin's because… Rin's life is just fucked up…forget the "suck so bad" it's more like "forever fucked up" Thanks 4 your review!

KitKat07: aww thanks so much! You flatter me! (I love it! lol) but Moving Up in the world is an AWSOME fic! No way mine can be that good! Oki, I'll try to check my grammar and spelling for the upcoming chapters, just for you (coughcough and the reviews coughcough LOL JK) but I'll do it! and I am very happy to have 45 reviews in just 4 chapters! i'll try to get more people to read my fic (someway) but…If my grammar still sucks I'm going to have to get a Beta. Lol, I usually do the beta-ing :-P Well, as you can see, leave Sesshomaru and Rin alone for 5 minutes and they're beating the crap of one another.

Sesshychansbestpal: Thanks 4 reading! Here is was the "more" LOL! (I'm so corny…forgive me readers!)

Ladyrinremix: Thanks for reading, well… I updated!

_**NEXT TIME:**_

1_. Kohaku and she kept blushing everytime they looked at each other._

_"Rin, I have to ask you a question."_

_"Sure Kohaku, shoot."_

_"Will, you…be-be my girl-girlfriend?" he said softly and stuttere._

_2. "So…little cutie, where's your mommy?" Rin asked._

_"Mommy died four years ago. Right after I was born" he said, his little amber eyes saddened he wants a mommy…_

_3. Rin reminded him a lot of someone he loved long ago…_

_Since Kagura's sudden death, he decided to isolate those memories away…_

_4. "Inuyasha's ½ brother apologized to me and his parents gave us their blessing!" Kagome squealed happily. She was so happy she could bounce off her walls. _

_5. The door opened slightly, Rin smiled thinking it was Kagome, but gasped at seeing her mother with an angry face on her. this time she wasn't drunk…_

_"Rin, you dirty bitch, where the fuck were you?" she asked coldly. _


	6. Hidden Sorrows

My shattered Dreams 

**Chap. 5- A kid's heart, anyone's sorrow**

Disclaimer- I don't own the Inuyasha series… I do own Shinta and any new additional character!

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in ages, and you probably want to kill me, but I've been so busy w/ school! I actually made all honors classes and they've been bombarding me w/ work, you wouldn't believe! Well, this chapter is pretty, good, some Sessh/Rin development. Well enjoy!

* * *

As Rin angrily stormed out of the Takashi household, Sesshomaru walked out of his living room into his room, just as mad as she. Though he and Rin were not aware of the small presence watching them. Shinta saw everything and hid, so his dad wouldn't catch a glimpse of him.

The boy felt scared. He had never seen his father seem so mean and he'd never thought that 'Rinny-Rin' has quite a short temper. He walked down the stairs carefully, not to wake or alert his dad. He saw a little red paper in the table next to a notebook Rin had left. It read:

NURSE SLIP

NAME: Rin Miyazawa

Age: 18

Grade: 12th (3rd year)

Phone- 311-7385 A/N: Made that up!

Cell phone: 211-9538 A/n: made that up too

Shinta saw that her address was on this as well all her personal info. Though he couldn't really read he made out some words like Name and Address and phone number. He just smiled and grabbed the card and took it to his room. He folded it neatly and stuffed in his pocket.

The next day Rin had the worst day yesterday. She has left her psychology notebook at Mr. Takashi's house. And she was NOT planning on going back to that arrogant man's house ever again! How dare he insult her cousin and expect her to take it all in like she was his bitch… a mental image of her as a dog and Sesshomaru popped in her head as she totally shook that off her mind. Man, who she felt worse for, was little Shinta-chan, who had to put up with his pompous ass of a father…

Rin kept fuming about what happened as Kohaku tapped her shoulder and she turned around giving him a scary look. He backed up as Rin put her hands on her face and then smiled.

"I'm sorry, bad week. But what's up? Thanks for the other day!" she exclaimed as his face turned a beet red as he tried to speak.

"Rin I have a question"

"Sure Kohaku, shoot."

"Will… you be-be my girlfriend?" he said softly and stuttered. Rin's face changed dramatically as she gave him her answer.

* * *

"YOU WHAT? OMIGOD!" Asami said while her long and braided dark navy blue hair bounced along with her. Her gray eyes widened. (IF you don't know this, Asami is Rin's best and probably her only 'true' friend)

"Kohaku asked me to date him…" Rin said while she let out a blush.

"What did do you say!" she exclaimed.

"Should we go out?" Rin asked.

"Don't put me in suspense! Now tell me the damn truth! " Asami whispered loudly as Rin smiled softly.

"I couldn't say yes, I don't see him that way. I only want him as my friend." Replied a bummed Rin, as Asami hugged her. When will Rin ever fall in love?

* * *

While Rin was about to head to the gym for volley practice, her cell rang.

"Hello? This is Rin." She said out of breath.

"Good afternoon Miss. This is Yuki Matsuura and I'm a teacher in UKIYO pre-k, and I'm sorry to disturb you, but do you happen to be Shinta Takashi's current baby-sitter?" a sweet lady asked her.

"Yes, I am ma'am, what wrong?" she asked with a bit of concern in her tone.

"Well, it seems Shinta's father hasn't picked him up. We've waited about 30 minutes and we were wondering if you could pick him up."

"Yes, of course. But is he all right? Is he crying?" Rin asked.

"He is. Want to speak to him? Here!" she said as she handed the small boy the phone.

"Rinny-Rin?" he asked. His voice sounded sweet and scared.

"It's me baby, I'm coming to get you OK?" she said and hung up.

Rin ran to get her bags as bumped into Asami, who was all dressed up for practice.

"Rin, where are your clothes? You're captain of the team!" she said in wonder, Rin never missed practice.

"Can't make it. I have a VERY important thing to do. Bye!" Rin ran off to her car and headed to UKIYO pre-k center. She knew where it was, for she attended there and her past baby-sitting cases were supposed to be picked up from there.

* * *

When Rin reached the center she found a sweet looking female teacher holding Shinta's hand. He seemed really scared, but when Rin got out of the car, he ran to hug her. Rin hugged the small buy back. Ruffling his silver hair and she held him in her arms. He cried as she chuckled.

"Miss, if Shinta's dad, comes we'll be at his house." Rin said while she took the boy and sat him in the back seat.

On the car ride Shinta got hungry so Rin decided to cook something for him before his arrogant father came home. She'd hate to have him blame her of starving the kid.

"Rinny-Rin, does my daddy love me?" he asked her.

"Of course he does sweety!" she said re-assuring him, though pretty hard to do that when his father was the source of all her current hate.

"I hope so…" He whispered.

"So…little cutie, where's your mommy?" she asked, wanting to know something about him. She guessed the poor woman got frustrated with Sesshomaru and left him.

"Mommy died four years ago. Right after I was born" he said.

"Wow…She died having birth them… I'm sorry sweetie." She said from the heart and sighed. Here she wanted her mother away, and he didn't even have one. She remembered the days when her own mother was sweet and kind to her.

"I know what it's like to loose parents, my father died in a terrible accident and left me with only my mother." she sighed.

"My mommy died on an accident, not having birth… She died on a plane accident along with Miss Kikyo. She was uncle Inuyasha's ex girlfriend and fiancée." He said innocently. Then Rin remembered the famous 'Kikyo' whom Kagome would always say she was jealous of.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweet one." She said comfortingly.

"It's OK! I gots you and daddy now! I guess mommy sent me a nice new friend!" he said while smiling. Rin smiled back and parked her car. She took Shinta out of the car, carrying him she remembered their conversation and kissed his forehead.

* * *

When they went in the house, it was still squeaky clean. She was glad he kept it clean. She wouldn't like to do another 'Spring Clean' in his house.

"Rinny-Rin, I'm hungry…" Shinta whined.

"Well, you dad's outta 'nutritious' food. You only got chicken ramen…" she said as the kid smiled and jumped up and down.

"YAY! RAMEN!" he screamed while he ran around.

"Don't worry, I'll add on veggies, so your dad won't complain." She smiled while she took some frozen 'mixed' vegetables out of the fridge.

"WOWIE! There are corn and sweet peas and carrot bits and those other green thingies!" he described as Rin told him to set the table. He happily replied and did it, he loved to help out, and his father would never cook for him, but hired a cook.

While the two ate their ramen the door slammed open, as someone came in. Rin got freaked out so she ran to the front door with a knife and a wooden spoon to attack any 'robbers'. She unfortunately saw Sesshomaru starring at her as if she was a nut. She giggled weakly and sweat dropped.

"Miss Miyazawa, where is my son?" he asked her coolly.

"He's here! Eating, what I made. Hey! What kind of parent are you? You are supposed to PICK your OWN kid up!" she nagged at him. Pointing a finger at him.

"I believe I sent someone since I had a meeting but the idiot went to the wrong pre-k." he said and went on.

"I'm sorry to cause you any trouble. But by the way, how did Shinta get a hold of your number? I never wrote you as my son's baby-sitter." He said asking.

"I dunno? My cell rang I spoke with a nice teacher."

"Well, I'm sorry if my mistake ruined your day." He said sounding nicer than usual. His face softened a bit as she smiled back. This was a new side of The ice prince.

"Actually, you saved me! I didn't feel like playing captain today." She smiled back. Sesshomaru noticed the young woman's smile and mentally smiled.

* * *

As Rin explained EVERYTHING that had happened, she asked Sesshomaru to eat some ramen, of course he declined.

"I'm not eating that." He said stubbornly. He hated fast foods, seeing his brother and father, devoured junk food, he hated it. But Shinta on the other hand loved it; he kept the dumb 'I LOVE RAMEN' tradition going.

"Eat it daddy, its gots veggies!" Shinta squealed as he sipped his food and let out a bid loud YUM.

"_Got_ vegetables, Shinta!" he corrected his son.

"Come on Mr. Takashi, eat some." She asked, giving him a puppy look.

"Fine…" he caved in.

"YAY!" Shinta yelled. Sesshomaru took a seat between Rin and Shinta. She served him the food and he tasted it. It was actually quite good.

"How is it daddy? How is it? Is it good?" Shinta pondered as he shot all these questions at poor 'daddy'.

"It's quite good Miss Miyazawa." He said.

After Shinta took his afternoon nap, Sesshomaru was left alone with Rin who was still washing the dishes.

"Miss Miyazawa? I was so rude to your family; I apologized to your cousin." He said. Rin smirked and spoke.

"Thank you, this means everything to Kagome." She said. As she smiled.

Sesshomaru saw the young girl as she washed the dishes; she looked like she knew what she was doing. Though washing dishes was easy, she managed to cook and clean before. Not a lot of teenagers know those skills these days. He saw her messy bangs were crowding in her face. She looked quite pretty, though he'd never admit that. Rin reminded him a lot of someone he loved long ago…

FLASHBACK

_"Sesshomaru! Want me to cook?" a shorthaired ebony woman spoke._

_"If you want Kagura. We could always eat out." He explained._

_"But it'll be a waste. Anyhow, Izayoi said the baby needs home cooking." She smiled as she rubbed her large stomach. _

_"I guess." He said as he leaned over to kiss her…_

FLASHBACK ENDS

How that woman made him happy. She really loved him and he knew it, she was sincere and always spoke her mind. Not afraid of what others thought of her. She was very similar to Rin. They both had quick tempers and they both spoke their mind and afraid weren't of Sesshomaru or his aristocratic attitude and his deadly glares.

"Mr. Takashi, the dishes are washed and dried and put away! Do you need me to help in any other day?" she asked. He took an envelope out of his pocket.

"Your pay check from last time." He said as she nodded.

"I'll write you a new one…" He said.

"It's OK! Really, I really enjoyed taking care of Shinta! He's a sweetie!" she smiled.

"It's on the house!" Rin said as she giggled.

"You may go Miss Miyazawa!" he said to her as she grabbed her backpack.

"OK! Goodbye Mr. Takashi!" she said as she left.

* * *

As she left, Sesshomaru went upstairs of his house. In order to get to the 3rd floor, he had to open a door, which he had locked; it was an attic-like floor. He unlocked it and went in; he saw pictures of himself and of Kagura in the walls…

FLASHBACK

_"WOW! Our house is done with decorations!" she smiled as he examined the halls. There were numerous pictures he and Kagura during their 'Trip around the world' honeymoon._

_"We're in every picture Kagura." He stated._

_"No! We have pictures of graduation and of our wedding silly!" she smiled as she opened a bedroom._

_"This is out room, decorated by MOI" she laughed._

_"It looks nice." He said seeing the plainly decorated room._

_"And the room next to it is going to be Shinta's!" she said. _

_"Shinta?" he asked._

_"The son I want to have! His name will be Shinta!" she said as she motioned him to the empty room. He hugged her as she smiled._

_"We'll all lead a happy life, you'll see Sessh!" she said, as she headed to the 1st floor._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Since Kagura's sudden death, he decided to isolate those memories away by having a door separate the 3rd floor from all others. He came in and cleaned once in a while, since his deceased wife loved cleanliness.

* * *

Rin was driving home as spotted a happy Kagome walking with grocery bags in her hands, Rin pulled up and talked to her cousin.

"Rin, I'm so happy!" she said squealing.

"I can see!"

"Inuyasha's ½ brother apologized to me and his parents gave us their blessing!" Kagome said.

"I know! Mr. Takashi told me!" Rin stupidly said. Kagome didn't know that she worked for Sesshomaru.

"Mr. Takashi?" Kagome questioned her.

"Yea… I work for your 'brother in law'. I baby-sit his son Shinta!" she smiled.

"Aww! He's such a sweetie isn't he?" Kagome wondered.

"He is!" Rin said and drove her cousin back to her house. She was greeted by her loving mother, and unlike Rin she had a warm meal and a happy home to go to.

* * *

When she was done driving Kagome, Rin went to open the door of her house, as she found an angry Makoto standing in the doorway, bags on the sides of the stairs.

"Mama… you came back from your trip! How was it." thinking her mother wasn't drunk Rin went to hug her as she was greeted by a harsh slap in the face and was knocked to the floor.

"You dirty bitch, where the fuck were you! I've been calling you for as long as I can imagine!" she shouted as she grabbed Rin's hair and smacked her again. Rin's face was swollen as she sobbed slightly.

"I got a job… I work as a babysitter now. It's good money, but I need to work after school I'm sorry mother." She apologized, even when she had done nothing wrong. Makoto smiled wickedly as she shook her head and began hitting her, even harder than usual…

* * *

End of chapter 4

A/N: So, how was this chapter? I got an email saying that doesn't allow us writers to thank out reviews (PLZ tell me if that's not true…). Well I have to follow the rules. V.V THANK YOU EVERYONE! I really love your support, and if it wasn't for you guys I'd never be able to update (cough, cough)

**_Everyone_**, I'm going to make another Sessh/Rin fic, which would be by far, my best work, and one of the saddest stories made by me. Please check it out, it's called "Till the Day I die" it should be out Today (9/15) or tomorrow at the latest.

Here's the summary:

Rin and Sesshomaru vowed to meet again and get married when their dreams come true, can they do this when Rin discovers she has one year to live? AU

Like it? Some parts collide with the sad story, Full Moon Wo Sagashite, but it's a totally different fic.

No chapter preview, for I still need to write some more… Yes kill me now… ok please don't! Forgive me! V.V


End file.
